Saiyans of zero
by mariolink101
Summary: This time Goten and Trunks got trapped in another world. See how Louise could withstand two trouble makers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

two saiyans summoned.

It was a sunny day at the Son's house. Bulma has come for a visit with Trunks. (Kid Trunks that is) While Chi-Chi and Bulma talked about shopping and stuff. Goten and Trunks played out side. And by playing I mean fighting.

"You all ways... beat me Trunks." Goten said as he is gasping for air. He has spiky black hair and wore the same orange gi cloths as his farther. "Well of course I am the son of the prince of all saiyans." Trunks said with pride. He has purple bowl shape hair and wore a bluey green vest with a red rope around it.

Then Trunks sparked an idea. "Hey you know what we haven't done in a while." "What is it?" Goten asked finely gotten his breath back. "We haven't done that fusion technique since Buu's battle." Trunks said.

"Yea your right." Goten said. "How about we freak out the others." Trunks said. "That's great your such a geniese Trunks." Goten said smiling.

"Well of course." Trunks said smirking. "Lets do it." Goten said. So they got into a pose Goten aimed his arms on his left while Trunks aimed it at the right.

"Fuuu-" Both of them said as the moved in closer to each other. They swung there arms at the apposite direction. "Sion!" Both of them said as they swung there arms back to its original position and crossed there legs. "Oh familiar some where across the universe." A voice said that only Goten heard

"HAA!" Both of them shouted as the bend sideways touching each others fingertips. But Goten misplaced his fingers a little bit. Then there was a bright light. When the light dimmed There was a fat kid with spiky hair black on the sides and purple in the middle.

"Oh God dammit Goten." He said in an echo of two voices. "Well no matter Piccolo taught us how to separate with out the time... limit... thing." He said as another light hit them "Bring me the most powerful and the wisest familiar." The voice said. Then Goten and trunks popped out of the light. but after that came a green oval thing.

"Now answer my guidence!" It shouted

"AHHHH!" Both of them yelled as they landed on the green oval. After that the oval disappeared with out a trace.

Mean while in a place far away called Tristain academy of magic. This day is the day where the second years get there familiars that will help and protect there masters.

Kirchy Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst: A red headed tanned girl and her familiar Salamander named Flame.

Tabither Oleans: A blue headed short and quite and her familiar Wind dragon Sylphid.

Quichy de Gramont: A blond haired pervert and his familiar mole Verdandi.

The last class student the one that ruins all her spells Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. She has long pink hair with pink eyes.

She has just done casting the summoning spell and waiting for something to come out.

*BOOOM!* A giant explosion happened and while the smoke was clearing Louise heard moans and Louise don't want to listen what they are saying to her but hopping for something to come out of the smoke.

"Uhh what just happened your okay Goten." A voice from inside the smoke said. "Huh where are you Trunks." Another voice said higher then the other.

"Try to follow my voice." It said. "OK... OW!" It shouted when the smoke cleared they saw two commoners rubbing there foreheads.

"God dammit Goten watch where your walking." A purple boy said. "But Trunks I couldn't hardly see in the smoke and you said follow your voice." A black boy said.

"Yea my voice not my face." Trunks said. "QUIET!" Louise shouted making the two boys shutting up.

"Who are you two and why have you interrupting the summoning ritual." Louise said.

After a couple of seconds later a purple haired kid stood up. "Hiya my name is Trunks Brief and this is my friend Goten." Trunks said.

"Can I ask you something?" Goten asked. "What is it." Louise said. "What's a sunnoning Ritual?" Goten said that made every one sweat drop.

"Pffft Hahaha is just like you to summon two idiot commoners." Kirchi said as she tried to hold back her laughter.

Louise was annoyed by that comment and told Mr. Colbert. "Mr. Colbert can I redo."

"No and I don't want another word. So complete the ritual." Mr. Colbert. "Fine." Louise said as she walked to the two saiyans.

"Go for it Louise." Kirchi shouted in the back round. Louise knelt down to the kids hight and said. "Listern you two should be lucky it isn't every day a noble whould do this to a couple of lame commoners. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and make these two my familiars."

"Wait wha..." Goten stopped when Louise kissed him on the lips. "Whoa what the." Trunks said in shock at seeing Goten get his first kiss before Trunks did.

After they parted Louise moved on to Trunks.

After that Trunks jumped into the air and levitate and said. "Why did you do that and more impotently why Goten first?"

"Yo- your flying?" Louise stuttered. Every one was shocked at what they are seeing. A commoner flying without a wand. "Trunks calm down my brother said not to use our powers in pu..." Goten said as he jumped into the air. Then he is having major heat burn.

"Goten are you... Ugh" Trunks said but was interrupted caused of the burn. "Don't worry the runes of the contract is being carved into you two." Louise explained.

Then both of them falling to the ground uncaunsers.

Later that night Louise was standing next to the kids in her bedroom. Nothing to fancy just a big bed, a table holding my wand and a lamp, a desk and a closet next to it.

*Man how long are they going to sleep.* Louise thought. And just in time she heard moaning. "Ah is about you two woke up." Louise said. When Goten turned to Louise and shouted."AAHH!" And falling right into Trunks.

"OW! two times Goten Two times." Trunks said as he rubbed his forehead. "Sorry Trunks." Goten quickly said.

*Cough cough* Louise faked coughing to get there attention. "Now I have some questions and I want you two to answer got it." Louise said.

Trunks & Goten nodded. "How could you two fly with out a wand?" Louise asked.

"Ki." Trunks simply said. "Ki?" Louise said in confusion. "Yes ki is energy that is inside of all of us."Trunks said. "And it gives us amazing powers." Goten continued happily.

"So hey where are we exactly." Trunks asked. "This is Tristain a nation on Helkigenia and this place is an academy of magic." Louise said.

"Goten we might be further away from your house then we thought." Trunks said.

To be continued.

* * *

Yea I figured out some problems in this story. 1. That I chose the wrong character for the job and second that I skiped alot of story on chapter 2.

So yea tell me if I got any one wrong I think I did for Trunks but I am not sure. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle time!

Chapter 2

Battle Time!

For the past ten minutes Louise told her two familiars about Tristain and its Noble's and Commoners. Then Louise got changed in a pink night gown. Trunks was shocked at what he was seeing while Goten just stared.

"What are you doing." Trunks blurted out. "Getting ready for bed what else." Louise said.

"Don't you know you have two boys in the room." Trunks said. "You two are my familiars so I wouldn't care less." Louise said that made Trunks annoyed a little.

"I don't know what you mean Trunks I saw my Father naked all the time." Goten said that made Louise blushed.

"I'm a girl you idiot!" Louise shouted at Goten. "Sigh whatever I'm going to bed." Louise said as she pulled the covers.

"Oh and wake me up at dawn you got that?" Louise said. "Wait where are we going to sleep?" Trunks said.

"Yea."Goten agreed. Louise didn't say a word but instead pointed at the hay they are standing on.

"Oh you got to be kidding we are not sleeping here."Trunks said but fell to deaf ears as Louise is already asleep.

"Man this is embarrassing I'm a prince for crying out loud." Trunks said as they laid down on the hay, Goten on the left and Trunks on the right.

"Oh is not to bad Trunks." Goten said. "Yea that's easy for you to say you live on the countryside."Trunks said but again landed on deaf ears as Goten fell asleep.

"Man, well I better get use to it sooner or later." Trunks said as he fell asleep.

Day two

The next morning Louise shouted at Goten & Trunks cause they didn't woke Louise up. After things have calmed down (Which took forever) they gone to have breakfast.

Goten & Trunks was amazed by the main hall is like they in a presence of royalty. "Wow!" Goten said. "I know this beats my place alot... well maybe not alot." Trunks said.

"Well of course this was created by a square mage." Louise said with pride. (Even though she was a failure.) While they were walking to there seats they noticed that people made comments about her and her familiars. Like "Oh look is the familiars of zero." and "Look they are so cute especially the black haired boy."

The last comment made Trunks jealous. When they got to Louise's seat Goten pulled out the chair while Trunks puts in the cushion. *Where did he get the cushion from... Oh who cares.* Louise thought.

Then Goten & Trunks was leaving until Louise said. "Where are you two going."

"Oh just going to explore this place." Trunks said. "We are?" Goten said oblivious on what Trunks is planning. Then Trunks bumped his elbow into Goten's and said. "Yes we are."

After she sat down a farting noise covered the entire room. Goten and Trunks giggled as they clapped. "That would teach her a lesson for making us sleeping on the hay." Trunks said.

After that Goten & Trunks went outside and Trunks noticed something. "Hey Goten."

"Yea." Goten said. "I noticed that I can't sense any one's live energy in this place."Trunks said. "Oh yea what do you think that means." Goten said.

"Either this place is hell and that we are in the other world or we are in a far away planet." Trunks said. "I pick the far away planet part." Goten said not knowing Trunks was joking about the hell bit.

"Man Goten your really are like Goku." Trunks said.

An hour later Louise found Goten & Trunks and she shouted at them for pulling that prank back at breakfast and told them they can't have food for the rest of the day.

After that they walked to one of the tables outside and took a seat with out pulling a prank this time. "So Louise ain't you propose to have lessons today?" Trunks said.

"No they said we can take a day off today so we can interact with our familiars." Louise said. "Looks like they are just having a drink and talking to there friends." Goten said.

"Can you two bring me tea please." Louise demanded. "Hey what are we your servants." Trunks shouted that brought some attention. Louise raised an eyebrow "Do you want no food for a week." Louise said.

Goten & Trunks was shocked that she would go that far and just gone ahead to get her a drink.

"Man what a nerve." Trunks said annoyed. But they accidently bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Trunks said. "Yea sorry." Goten said.

When they looked it was a maid, she has black hair that gone down to her neck and have blue eyes. She also wore the traditional maid uniform. "Oh no I should of apologise... Oh are you two familiars of Louise valliere." the maid said.

"Yea my name Trunks Brief." Trunks said bowing. "Oh my name is Goten nice to meet you." Goten said copying Trunks.

"Oh you two don't need to do that I am a commoner just like you two, my name is Siesta." She said. Siesta was about to pick up the cake she dropped but Trunks picked it up for her. "Oh thank you. "Siesta said.

"Hey where is my cake. " A voice shouted at a table. A boy with blond having a mole on his lap and a blond girl holding a yellow frog "Oh coming Guiche." Siesta said. "Hey when you're done can you show us where the tea's is kept." Trunks said.

"Oh don't worry I'll bring some for you ok." Siesta said. "Thanks." Both of them said and then Siesta ran off. "She's a nice girl." Goten said.

"GUICHE!" A voice shouted. Trunks heard that name before but can't remember. "What's wrong." Goten said.

"Uh oh hey their my name is Katie have you two boys seen Guiche around." Katie said. She has brown hair and eyes she also have a brown cape while everybody else has a black cape.

"What does he look like?" Goten said. "He is a second year, he has blond hair his familiar is a big mole named Verdani and he carry's a rose around." Katie said.

"Oh now I remember Siesta was bringing him some cake earlier." Trunks said. "Really can you show me where he is, I brought him some soufflé he asked last night." Katie said.

"Are you in love." Goten said. "Yes we are why?" Katie said. "Cause it looks like he is with another girl." Trunks said pointed at Guiche that started walking away with the blond girl.

"Huh." Katie said as she saw where Trunks was pointing and started to run towards Quiche. "Come on Goten we got to see this." Trunks said started running with Goten.

"Guiche you never told me you were with another girl I thought you were in love with me." Katie said next to Guiche's table.

"Yes I-I do love you this is a misun-" Guiche said but was interrupted.

"Quiche who is this girl!" Girl in blond raising her voice.

"She is just a friend." Guiche said quickly trying to get out of this.

"All we talked about last night was a lie." Katie said almost crying.

"No this is a mis-." He said but once again interrupted.

"Guiche I can't believe you. GRRRRRRR!" Blond girl said.

Then the two girls slapped him one on each cheek and while that was happening Goten & Trunks was rolling on the floor laughing.

"HAHAHA YOU HAD HAHA IT COMING HAHA!" Trunks shouted between ha's.

"GRRRR." Guiche was going mad

"Ha ha oh look he's making his cheeks even redder ha ha ha." Goten said between ha's.

"Not only that you two destroyed my Honor but you also made two girls cry." Guiche said.

"Wait that made no sense first what honer is it dating two girls and secondly they weren't crying they were. Pff mad HAHAHA!" Trunks said then bust into laugher.

"HA. You just got burnt." Goten said. "I challenge you two to a duel." Guiche said raising his rose at the two.

"Uh?" Goten & Trunks was surprised. "Ha that got you two-" Guiche was interrupted for a third time but made everyone shocked.

"We accept!" Goten & Trunks said at the same time.

"Alright meet me at Vestry gardens in ten minutes." Guiche said keeping his poster as he left.

When they were about to go Louise came and shouted. "ARE YOU TWO CRAZY WHY HAVE YOU STARTED A DUEL WITH A NOBLE!"

Before they were about to answer Louise grabbed them. "Where are we going?" Goten asked.

"We are going to Guiche hopefully he will still forgive you." Louise said then she she lost her grip of them."What are you talking about he was the one that started it." Trunks said."Listing he is a son of the military that had great history." Louise said. "You think that face us." Trunks said.

"Besides a commoner never won a fight against a noble you would be lucky if he doesn't kill you two." Louise said."Don't worry we can handle it." Trunks said. "YA!" Goten shouted.

"Fine but don't expect any special treatment when you two get injured." Louise said. "Wouldn't think of it. Hey you know where Vestry gardens is?" Trunks asked.

"Come on." Louise said walking off with Goten and Trunks.

When they got there they saw a big crowed. "Wow the fight got spread all ready." Trunks said. "How are we going to get though?" Goten said. "Like this." Trunks said flouting. "Oh yea." Goten said as they flew past the crowd.

Everyone gasped when the landed Guichi as well but kept his poster. "Oh so you came for a second I thought you two ran off." Guiche said.

"Strange we were about to say the same thing." Trunks replied. Guiche raised his rose and said "Enough chit chat let this battle begin." Then swung his rose and when the pedal from the rose hitting the floor a greeny blue armour appeared.

"Woo what is that." Goten said. "My name is Guiche Gramont and I am a earth mage and this here is named Valkyrie." Guiche said smirking.

*It doesn't look like any one is in there this is gonna be easy.* Trunks thought.

"Goten go get it" Trunks demanded. "You got it." Goten jumped towards the armour but was knocked back.

"Ow I didn't see that coming." Goten said rubbing his forehead. Everyone was surprised that he didn't fainted. Trunks smacked his fore head and said. "God your useless. Hey how about making this more interested with the fusion?" Trunks asked.

"Yea." Goten said as they moved position. Everybody was wandering what they are doing.

"FUUUUUU-SION! HA!" Both of them said then a bright light came. When the light dimmed everyone was shocked. once two became one, unless last time he was skinnier and more muscularly.

"Who- who are you?" Guiche asked. "My name is Gotenks, half Goten, half Trunks and I will destroy you in a instant." Gotenks said as he pointed at Valkyrie.

"Attack!" Guiche said but before it got to do anything it fell apart. "Wha- what just happened." Guiche stuttered.

"Just as I thought nobody was in there." Gotenks smirked. Guiche swung his rose again and ten of them popped up five holding swords two spears and three holding shield defending there master.

First two swords man charged and swung their swords each side but Gotenks grabbed the two swords with just his fingers. Everyone was silenced at what they were seeing a mere commoner stopping two swords at the same time. Gotenks threw the swords into the two spearmans and Gotanks kneeled down and kicked the two now defenseless Valkyrie's. Then they turned into mere dust

Three swordsman charged at the duo. Gotenks threw a weak energy ball at the swordsman and they turned into more dust.

Then Gotenks disappeared. Everyone looked around but couldn't see him.

"Wha!" Guiche shouted when Gotenks reappeared right in front of him while the remaining four fell apart. "You give." Gotenks said as Guiche landed on his butt.

"Ye-yes I yield." Quiche stuttered. There were silence but a few seconds later came cheering.

A light came and Goten and Trunks separated. When they got out of the crowd Louise came and smacked both of them. "Ow what was that for." Goten said.

"Come with me." Louise said as they headed of to there bedroom.

Meanwhile in Osmond's office. "Hmm those two kids are extraordinary." Osmond said as he looked out of the window saw the entire fight. "Who knew those kids have strong powers. Well I wouldn't be too surprised they are the legend familiars of Brimir Gandálfr and Lífþrasir" He said.

Later in Louise's room.

"What did you two think would happen if you two got injured!" Louise almost yelling. "Don't know what you mean, we managed to come back unharmed." Goten said. "You know if I don't know any better I think that you were worried about us." Trunks smirked at Louise while blushing.

"O-of course I wo-would be worried, yo-you two were m-my familiars after all." Louise stuttered. Then the door knocked. "Goten go get the door." Louise demanded.

"Of course." Goten runned to the door and when it opened some first years came and one of them said. "He-hello is this Louise's room."

"Yes what do you want." Louise said that put them on edge. "Um... This is a re-reward for Goten & Trunks." Girl 1 said.

"For what." Goten said. "So cu... Um I- I mean this is from our bets of your battle against Guiche." Girl 2 said. "And let me guess you all betted on that blond guy right." Trunks said smirking. Louise beginning to get annoyed of this.

"Ye- yes here you go." Girl 1 said as she gave Goten the small bag of small gold pieces. Then they run off blushing.

After Goten closed the door Louise swiped the bag from him. "Hey give that back." Goten shouted. "Not if you do what I say." Louise said.

"But why." Trunks said. "In a pass day you did nothing but making trouble." Louise said.

"What do you mean." Goten said. "Made that farting noise in the hall, Getting Guiche dumped twitch._ Even though I like that one._ And most importantly had a fight with a noble." Louise said counting her fingers.

"Any idea's Trunks." Goten asked. "No if we carry on it will only make things worse." Trunks said. "Oh and because of the fight you two won't be eating anything for a day." Louise dated.

**"WHAT!"** Goten & Trunks said.

Later Louise told them to do laundry's and if they don't Louise will make them not eat for a week. And they have quite a big appetite.

"Hey are you two ok." Siesta said from behind. Then a loud growling came and Siesta found out that it was the boys stomach. "Oh you poor guys you two must be hungry. Come on let me take you to the kicturn." Siesta said picking the two boys up. "Thank you." They said.

After the chefs surfed them the food and instantly the two boys dig in... And I mean digging in. All the chef's stared in awe. They don't know if they should be happy or mad. But the main chef was happy cause they were about to throw them away.

"Sorry we don't have much these are just leftovers our sword and shield." The chief Marteau said. "Don't worry this is plenty." Goten said with his mouthful.

*Gulp* "What do you mean by sword and shield." Trunks said. "After what you two did to that snobby rich noble when your selve are mealy commoners." Marteau said. "You two are the pride to all us commoners Goten is the sword and Trunks our shield." Siesta said.

"Oh come on we don't need title's we just want to protect people. " Goten said wishing for another bowl. "You hear that now this two are peaceful minded." Marteau said.

"Well we better go if we want to get this... Wait where's the..." Trunks was interrupted be a same basket Louise gave them but with clean laundry. "Don't worry I already cleaned it for you two." Siesta said.

"Thanks!" Both of them said. Then they walked back to their room to get some sleep.

But somewhere in Tristan was a person. He has grey skin with spiky hair. He wore armour but the armour was unusual than any of the army's in Halkeginia. he has a blue chest plate, Black pants with a tail sticking out of it and two long shoulder pads came out.

Next to it was a lady with with a green clock. "Thanks for saving me there even though I didn't need it." The man with the tail said. "Don't worry just remember our plans Turles." The lady said. "I know You get the weapon and I will take care of those two sons of prince Vergeta and Low-class Goku. HAHAHAHAHA!" Turles said Laughing.

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3 Tabitha's love

**This is just a side story is like a replacement from the scene when Saito went into Kirchy's for the first time but with a less s** appeal. Hope you don't mind.**

Chapter 3

Tabitha's love.

After Goten and Trunks battle their popularity grew a lot. All the workers love them, some the students are scared of them which is natural. And some even loved them. Especially this one blue hair girl name Tabitha Orléans.

Ever since then Tabitha would look up from her book to see the purple headed boy name Trunks. He's smart, strong , brave the works. She tried to hide it but Kirche court on and she tried to get Tabitha & Trunks together but no matter what Trunks hasn't even noticed her.

This lasted a week until she thought of something. "Hey Flame do something for me." Kirche said as she sat on her bed. She has flaming red like hair and eyes. She wore a pink pajamers that shows her skin... Also her giant breasts mind you.

Flame nodded. He is a salamander, he has green eyes and have a red back along with a pink chest, he also has fire on its tail. "Take Louise's purple haired familiar name Trunks to Tabitha's room please." Kirche said tried to describe him perfectly. Just you know in case Flame accidentally took Goten instead.

Meanwhile Trunks was just done talking to Siesta and heading back to his. Until he felt something behind him. He turned to see a red lizard. "Hello there." Trunks said drily. The lizard shook his head try to tell him to follow. "Do you want me to follow you." Trunks said while Lizard nodded. "All right lead me the way." Trunks said as they started walking.

Couple of minutes later they walked couple of floors down and when Lizard stop in front of a door. "You want me to go in there." Trunks said while the Lizard hissed. When he knocked on a door it opened.

The one opened the door was a girl same size as Louise. She has blue hair and wore glasses on front of her blue eyes. She is wearing a blue nightgown holding a book. "What is it." She said almost with no emotion put into it.

"Um... This Lizard took me..." Trunks said but found out that Lizard is gone. "Huh where did it go." Trunks said confused. "Follow me." She said as she gone through her door. Trunks followed her. This room is like Louise's room but it has a bookshelf filled with books and instead of the hay next to her bed lies a staff.

Trunks notice that the girl is blushing. "You're ok." Trunks said. "I'm fine." She said. "Well my name's Trunks Brief what's yours." Trunks said.

"Tabitha."

Silence... "So what do you want." Trunks asked had enough of the silence treatment. "You were taking by a one you call a lizard right." Tabitha said. Trunks nodded.

"Sorry." Tabitha said face down. "Why are you apologising was he yours or something." Trunks said. Before she could say anything the door knocked. Tabitha grabbed her staff and aim it at the door. "Open." she said as the door opened up. At the door was Louise and Goten levitating.

"Louise what are you doing here." Trunks asked. "I was about to say the same thing. Come on." Louise said. "Sorry we can talk later, otherwise Louise will whip me again." Trunks joked as he followed Louise and Goten.

After they left and Tabitha went out going to Kirche's room strait after. Couple of minutes later Tabitha knocked on Kirche's door. "Hold on a sec." Kirche said from inside.

Silence... Then The door opened and Kirche was there wrapped with two red towel one on her body leaving a bit of her cleavage and the other one on her hair. "Oh hello Tabitha why are you here." Kirche said even though she knows why she is here.

"Why." Tabitha simply said walking in. "What do you mean." Kirche said smirking. "why did you brought Trunks to my room." Tabitha said keeping her poster.

"Oh I just want to give you that extra boost." Kirche said. "I don't need that boost, I can deal with it myself." Tabitha said as she walked towards the door.

"And Tabitha I heard Louise is going into town at voids day tomorrow." Kirchy said as Tabitha closed the door.

End of chapter.

**So yea like I said before this is side story so I will go back to the main one in the next chapter.**

**Oh and do you think I should add another talking weapon cause I have two character's and all, tell me before I make the next chapter ok. Chao**


End file.
